Ese sentimiento no es posible para mi
by xPoisonLupin
Summary: Cuando estas enamorado, esa persona es lo más importante para ti... Pero, ¿Que pasa si esa persona no es capaz de corresponderte? Fanfic Yuri/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Fanfic creado por mí, inspirado principalmente en las Vocaloid's Miku Hatsune Y Luka Megurine. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomé prestados para mi fic. ¡Disfruten!_

_Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Bueno, me encantan ellas dos son las mejores vocaloid's 8D y si le agregamos yuri, pues mejor aún ;D Lean y dejen review's._

_FANFIC YURI CONTIENE LEMON, si eres Homofobico cierra esta ventana por tu seguridad (?)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su pelo, ese cabello verde con toques marinos, el que el viento mecía dulcemente, formaban un par de colas que bajaban por sus hombros. Su voz… cuando hablaba todo se detenía, el viento, el tiempo y todo lo que la rodeaba; era solo para escucharla, la voz que salía de esos labios. Labios que te hacían quedarte embobada mirando, esos labios por los cuales esa muchacha llora cada noche, esta persona, la persona que quiere, que le pertenece a ella… a nadie más.

Esa persona es Hatsune Miku

La chica que la enloquecía, la que con solo mirarla le daban deseos de besarla y al mismo tiempo sentía tristeza porque no le pertenecía, ese dulce y bello cuerpo. Pero la chica es su amiga, su mejor amiga…

-Miku- susurraba Megurine Luka, mientras observaba el techo de la habitación.

Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, parpadeo y una triste lágrima descendió por su cara.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?- Se levanto y otra lagrima resbalo hacía su mentón- No es que no pueda estar contigo, es que no me atrevo… que patética soy.

Se dirigió a un estante, abrió un cajón y luego de rebuscar un poco, saco una pequeña navaja y dejo relucir una leve sonrisa que deformo su rostro.

Paso la navaja por su antebrazo innumerables veces y luego la regreso a su lugar. Se recostó y alzo el brazo, al cual le brotaba un líquido carmesí, formando numerosas "x"

La sangre se resbalaba por su brazo y le goteaba a Luka en la cara que observaba queda, luego gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, combinándose con la sangre.

Tenía suerte de que sus padres vivieran en otra ciudad a causa de su trabajo, si no; Quien sabe que le habrían dicho al verla así.

-No soy feliz, la felicidad no existe…-pensaba Luka mientras se dirigía al baño- Tal vez… Si estoy con ella.

En el baño se limpió la cara y el brazo con delicadeza, se hizo una breve curación y miro el reloj de la pared. Marcaba las 1:20 am.

-Es tarde- pensó la pelirrosa- Estoy de vacaciones, no importa

Luka vivía en un departamento, rodeado de otros cuatro edificios alrededor del suyo, el lugar tenia plaza, salón de eventos, subterráneo y estaba completamente cerrado por rejas, en otras palabras era bastante seguro para una adolescente sola.

Antes de salir se miró al espejo, solo una palabra la describía "Bella" su pelo rosado, esos ojos profundamente azules… ahora reflejaban soledad, vestía un hermoso vestido azul, acorde con sus ojos.

Solo saldría un momento, a recostarse en el césped y mirar las estrellas. Salió por la puerta delantera del edificio e ignoro al conserje que le deseaba buena noche.

Estaba cómoda recostada sobre el césped, había algo de ruido proveniente del salón de eventos, tenía una hermosa vista desde donde podía observar las constelaciones perfectamente.

Pero… cada unión de estrellas le recodaba a Miku.

-Mierda- Susurró- Ahora se me aparece hasta en las estrellas.

Siguió mirando hasta que gruesas lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos y en unos minutos tenía la cara empapada, se ahogaba en ellas.

-¡Luka!

Escucho a lo lejos, pero sin embargo se quedó allí creyendo que era su imaginación. Sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella y recién reacciono, miró a la persona que ahora estaba enfrente de ella.

-Luka –dijo un chico rubio, al mirarla se notaba claramente sorprendido- L-luka…

Ella sorprendida, también se quedó mirándolo para luego levantarse y abrazarlo.

-¡Len!- exclamó, mientras lloraba en el hombro del muchacho

Len la abrazo unos instantes, luego ella se secó las lágrimas y ambos se sentaron en el césped.

-Luka, son problemas del corazón-Len la miró directo a los ojos- ¿Cierto?

Luka se quedó en silencio, luego bajo la mirada y respondió.

-Sí- Otra lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- Pero, es imposible…

-No hay nadie cerca- pensó Len mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Luka

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo compuse una canción, nadie la ha escuchado y creo que es ideal para este momento-sonrió

El chico la miro fijo y cuando iba a empezar, sonó su celular él la miro y luego contesto.

-¿Aló? ¡¿Ah? No, no quiero irme –Len se veía agitado- No ahora ¡N-no puede ser! I-iré de inmediato

Len cortó y se dirigió a Luka

-Perdón, me tengo que ir… Algo le paso a Rin –la abrazo- ¡Lo siento!

Y salió corriendo

Luka se levantó, sacudió su vestido y se quedó un momento mirando al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos, luego se encamino a su departamento.

Entro al edificio y escucho

-Gracias Hatsune-chan –era la voz de una anciana

La pelirrosa se quedó quieta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Gracias por leer!

Bueno, cualquier duda o sugerencia me la dejan en un review ;D no cuesta nada ; ;

Bye be~ hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Hatsune?-pensó mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas- Hay muchas Hatsune, no puede ser que exactamente sea MI Miku Hatsune o tal vez estoy enloqueciendo y empezaré a escuchar su nombre por todas partes.

Miro su reloj y no habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que salió de su departamento. Sin voltearse a mirar, presiono el botón de la pared para el ascensor. Luego de unos segundos se abrieron las puertas y entró, seguida de otra persona de quien Luka ni se preocupó en mirar, aunque sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacía tan tarde, sin estar en una celebración.

El ascensor comenzó a subir, cosa que hacía pensar a Luka ¿Por qué había escogido un departamento en el piso número 20?

-Maldición, que lentitud…-mientras miraba el marcador del ascensor que recién marcaba el piso número 6- Mejor hubiese subido por las escaleras.

Suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, para luego quedar en estado de shock, la persona que estaba en frente la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Luka, no sabía que vivías aquí, yo vivo en el piso 19 ¡No te había visto!-sonrío una chica con unos profundos ojos turquesa

Estaba en frente de ella:

Hatsune Miku

Luka sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta y luego bajaba a posesionarse en su lugar nuevamente

-No, ¿Por qué en un momento como este? Justo cuando estoy así…-pensaba guerreando contra ella misma- No llorare, no llorare ¡No llorare!

Una tímida lágrima se asomó por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo y luego empezaron a brotar lagrimas a mares.

-¿Lu-luka-san?-exclamo preocupada Miku

La pelirrosa se sentó en el piso, se abrazó las rodillas y se lanzó a llorar.

-Luka-san… -Miku la miraba demostrando clara preocupación

-No, no, no-pensaba Luka- Me está mirando así, me debo ver patética ¡Soy tan idiota!

Miku extendió su mano para hacer notar su compañía, pero Luka fuera de sí reacciono sobresaltada.

-¡No me toques!- Rugió y golpeo la mano que se acercaba

Miku asustada siguió mirándola fijo. Esperando respuesta

-¡Noo!- grito Luka, levanto la vista y se detuvo a mirarla con los ojos irritados- ¡No me mires!

La pelirrosa se calmó un poco, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó quedando, en altura, sobre la Hatsune.

Parpadeo muchas veces, no creía lo que estaba pasando, los brazos de Miku la rodeaban fuertemente.

Quedaron un momento así hasta que Miku se separó de ella y sonrió

-¿te acompaño a tu departamento?-pregunto Miku

-Pero, ¿Tu familia? Te deben estar esperando- advirtió Luka

-Están de vacaciones, no quise ir con ellos… Me aburre- Sonrió Miku- ¿Vamos?

Luka no quería sonar descortés aunque no mentiría, adoraba la idea de tener a Miku solo para ella en su departamento.

-Bueno, vamos-exclamó sonriendo Luka

Y el ascensor llego al piso 20

Luka salió seguida por Miku, luego llegaron a su departamento y la pelirrosa hizo pasar a su amiga.

El departamento tenía un hermoso decorado. Toda la sala estaba influenciada en el color violeta, buena iluminación y ventilación, estaba completamente limpio y ordenado.

-Woooh Linda casa- exclamó Miku con el asombro reflejado en los ojos- ¿Vives sola?

-Hemm, Si –contesto Luka, aun no terminaba de creer en la realidad de ese momento. Estaba sola, sola con Miku.

-¡Eres admirable Luka-san! –Dijo entusiasmada la Hatsune

La pelirrosa se quedó en silencio mientras la miraba. Ardía de desesperación, quería tocarla, besarla, hacerla solo suya. Aunque daría lo que fuera por que esos sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Miku se acercó a ella, quedando separadas solo por unos escasos centímetros. Para luego hablar.

-Luka-san –Empezó a buscar palabras por su mente para al fin decir- Luka, no sé qué es lo que te pasa o que te hicieron… P-pero en el ascensor de verdad estabas mal y-y ¡Por favor dime que no fui yo la que te hirió! ¡Por favor!

Luka bajo la vista para responder

-Si… -Se mordió el labio inferior para luego continuar- Tú fuiste, pero no tengo idea si es bueno o-o malo… Lo uno que se, es que me hace sufrir –Levanto la vista y le sonrió con los ojos.

Miku tenía un semblante lleno de culpa y pena mientras la miraba

-Yo… yo… ¡¿Te hago sufrir?- exclamo con lágrimas en sus ojos

- N-no...

Fue interrumpida por Miku

-Luka, dime que te pasa conmigo ¡Por favor! –La tomo por los hombros y la zamarreo, mientras sus ojos se inundaban cada vez más de lágrimas- Estas sufriendo por mí culpa y me siento horrible por eso…

-Y-yo… -No fue capaz de terminar la oración, sus palabras morían en su garganta. Todo intento de disculpa se desvaneció.

-Luka-san, ¡Por favor!- Miku se agotó de paciencia y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¡Hola chicos!

disculpen mucho por la tardanza :c

y y gracias por leerme 8D

los amodoro cuaticamente~

nos vemos en el capitulo 3

¡Dejen review's!


	3. Chapter 3

Luka parpadeo un par de veces y reaccionó, abrió su puerta y vio que el ascensor se cerraba.

-'Mierda' – Se repetía en la cabeza Luka, mientras se ponía la mano en el mentón con expresión pensativa- ¿Subo a la azotea y me lanzo? No, que estupidez. ¿Activo la alarma de incendios? No, tentador pero una idea tonta. –Se empezaba a desesperar y se revolvió el cabello- ¡Ya se! Las escaleras.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de a cuatro peldaños, se lanzaba insultos a si misma por no habérsele ocurrido antes esto de las escaleras. Y al fin llego al piso uno, no jadeaba, ya que mantenía la adrenalina a Full.

De repente se acordó de lo sucedido y comenzó a golpear la pared estúpidamente, mientras pasaba un adulto quien se detuvo preocupado.

-Señorita, ¿Le pasa algo?-consulto el hombre.

-Sí, soy idiota, estúpida ¡Inmensamente tonta! –lanzó Luka con ambas manos en su cara.

-S-señorita- Se acercó a ella.

-¡Soy Idiota!- Se acercó más a él, y le tiro la corbata hacía abajo, luego se volteó- ¡Soy Estúpida!

El hombre preocupado saco algo de su bolsillo, rodeo a Luka y le entrego un papel en la mano.

-Soy Sicólogo, en tu mano deje mi tarjeta. Espero verte en mi consulta- Luego le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Luka salió de su trance y apretó desesperada el botón del elevador, al ver que se tardaba empezó a subir rápidamente la escalera y se maldecía por no haberlo recordado antes.

Miku le había mencionado un par de veces que le encantaba estar en la azotea, sentir el dulce aire, estar en las alturas y al mismo tiempo, encontrarse más cerca de los astros.

En cosa de minutos cubrió los 22 pisos del edificio.

Al llegar a la azotea, tomo todo el aire que necesitaba y abrió la puerta sin hacer mayor ruido, ella estaba ahí dándole la espalda y con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

A medida que se iba acercando empezó a escuchar una dulce melodía proveniente de Miku.

"Nuestra esencia podrá desaparecer

Tu y yo, somos una ya las dos

Nuestro encanto durara la eternidad

Quiéreme más~

Y no mires atrás"

Luka quedo atónita, esa canción había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza las últimas dos semanas, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella cantando.

"Desde hace mucho que soñé

Que esto pudiera ser verdad

No quiero quebrar nuestra felicidad

Ya lo hecho, hecho ya esta

Nada volverá a ser igual…"

Cuando ya quedaron frente a frente, se tomaron de las manos y cantaron al unísono.

"Tú eres mi vida, mi único amor

No te alejes nunca de mi~"

Al terminar se miraron a los ojos y Miku pudo sentir todo lo que pasaba y sentía la pelirrosa dentro de la cabeza.

La mayor, sin darle vueltas acerco su cara a la de Miku y pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de esta, la menor le correspondió y unieron sus labios en un intenso e interminable beso, donde podían sentir como sus lenguas bailaban al compás de un son de dos corazones sincronizados.

Hasta que Miku, luego de regresar en sí, se separó.

Se ruborizo completamente y le dio la espalda.

-L-lo siento M-miku… No era mí...-Modulo Luka, volviendo en sí.

-¿Intención?-completo Miku- Luka-san, Por favor…

-Ahora mismo te diré lo que en verdad me pasa contigo- Dijo decidida Luka- _"Bueno, es ahora o nunca, tengo que hacerlo"-_ debatía contra si misma dentro de su cabeza- _No, no no, antes de hacerlo me lanzo de aquí, no Luka serias terriblemente cobarde, pero tú puedes, ¡Claro que puedes! ¿Lo recuerdas? Solo respira calmadamente y suéltalo ¿Si? Ok, lo hare…_

-Mi-miku...-Tartamudeo Luka, mientras la menor la miraba atenta- Yo, yo ¿tu? NO, yo…

Se enredaba sola con sus palabras y estaba siendo horriblemente torpe.

Luego se recordó –_"Respira calmado y suéltalo, respira calmado y luego suéltalo"- _Para reunir todo el valor acumulado durante un año de amor en silencio.

-Miku…-murmuró, mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella con una sonrisa seductora y pronunciaba, saboreando cada una de las letras- Te amo… Estoy enamorada de ti

Sin esperar reacción alguna de su acompañante, tomo su mentón, se acercó a su cara y lo sello con un pequeño beso, en el cual transmitía todas sus dulces emociones, con el brazo derecho la rodeaba y la acercaba más a ella y con el izquierdo acariciaba su largo cabello, mientras mantenía sus labios rozando a los otros, La Hatsune temblaba algo sobresaltada aún, cuando Luka se disponía a introducir su lengua a la boca de la menor, ella reacciono al sentir el contacto con Luka, se puso en puntillas, rodeo su cuello y le correspondió el beso.

Luka por fin lograba obtener ese dulce sabor que tanto había anhelado y ansiado durante un largo año, la tenía rodeada, solo de ella, en ese momento no había nadie capaz de separarlas o arrebatársela, solo ellas dos y mucho amor.

Hasta que Miku se separó repentinamente y la miro a los ojos, tenía el semblante lleno de culpa.

-Y-yo… yo... ¡Yo no debería estar haciendo esto! y menos contigo… -Exclamó Miku.

Luego se pasó una de las manos por los labios y salió corriendo del lugar.

Luka se quedó pasmada, mirando al lugar donde segundos antes había estado la Hatsune, le había correspondido al beso, pero tal vez su sentido común la hizo rechazarla, La pelirrosa no sabía si estar feliz por que la había aceptado y correspondido y que de algún modo se había hecho más fuerte al confesarle sus sentimientos. O triste por la forma en la que se había ido Miku.


	4. Chapter 4

-Al otro día-

-Miku~ Miku… La extraño, y si ella me quiere, entonces, entonces podría ser mía y yo… yo sería tan feliz – Se repetía en voz alta Luka.

Había pasado la noche despierta, repasando mentalmente los momentos anteriores, mágicos para ella y que ahora los encontraba algo lejanos.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo, traía puesta una camiseta blanca y un Short. Se acercó al guardarropa y saco un pantalón más una polera simple, pero que combinaba con el color de su cabello. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y se sintió segura de sí misma. Cruzo el apartamento corriendo, se montó al ascensor y marco el piso número '19'.

En cosa de segundo el ascensor estuvo ahí y comenzó a buscar el departamento de Miku, pregunto en tres de ellos hasta que llego a uno, donde se leía en la puerta 'Residencia de los Hatsune'. Se preparó para tocar la puerta, pero esta estaba entreabierta. Entro en silencio para que su llegada fuese una sorpresa.

Adentro estaba todo en silencio y oscuro, pero logro escuchar unas risas que parecían solo murmullos. Las siguió y eso le llevo a la puerta del cuarto de Miku, iba mirando hacia el techo y cuando se encontró frente a la puerta bajo la mirada y quedo boquiabierta, sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella.

Lo que vio fue a Miku y a otra muchacha, besándose en la cama de su 'amada Miku'

-P-pero que… -Luka no podía articular palabras, simplemente muchas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- M-miku… que sucede…

-L-luka-san, yo… yo no- se ordenó el cabello y se puso de pie- Luka…

Luka le dio la espalda y salió del apartamento, a paso torpe mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón palpitaba en ligeros espasmos.

Empezó a subir por las escaleras, para no tener que quedarse en ese piso por más tiempo en espera del ascensor, cuando una mano la alcanzó por el hombro, se volteó y vio a Miku sonrojada y mirándola con tristeza.

-Luka, yo intente decírtelo pero… de verdad lo siento, yo amo a Gumi…-murmuró Miku, de forma fría.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Luka eran cada vez más gruesas, la pena en su corazón también y su cerebro no logro formular palabra alguna, simplemente ladeo la cabeza e intento marcar en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y-yo lo imaginé –_era mentira, nunca ni en sus más feas pesadillas habría podido concebir algo así_- pero aun así, te amo… correspóndeme…-sus palabras eran más una súplica.

-Luka, yo no puedo corresponderte… Olvídate de mí… -La Hatsune intentaba decirlo de una forma en que no sonara tan doloroso- Yo no puedo amarte… yo amo a otra persona…

-Miku yo…

Luka fue interrumpida por una muchacha de cabello verde que llego al lugar desde el apartamento de Miku, se acercó corriendo y abrazo a la muchacha por detrás para luego voltearla hacia sí misma y besarla.

-G-gumi... detente –Miku se sonrojo y luego correspondió al beso.

La cara de Luka se desfiguro por la pena y la rabia, regreso a sí misma y subió corriendo la escalera, para encerrarse en su apartamento.

Se sentó en el sofá y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos ligeros.

-Yo… ¿Acaso nunca podré ser feliz?- Esa pregunta se la había formulado tantas veces a si misma que ya parecía ridícula.

No tenía ganas de nada, y la lluvia que caía fuera de la ventana ayudaba a que su tristeza aumentara.

-Ahora, ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a verla con ella… ¡Imposible! Miku es solo mía…

Bueno, de todas formas nunca le correspondió de verdad, tal vez ese beso fue solo porque dejo llevar por el momento, nada serio en verdad.

Se levantó del sofá se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en frente de la ventana, ahí la canción de nuevo se le vino a la mente y de inmediato comenzó a cantar:

"Desde aquel día en que te conocí

Se encendió una llama en mi interior

No comprendo que fue lo que me paso

Mi corazón~ de pronto acelero…"

-Pff tonterías… el amor no existe, para mí no existe…- Se dijo a si misma mientras sus lágrimas seguían su curso, inagotable por la gran pena que sentía en su interior.


End file.
